thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play
Summary For the five teens who modeled as Disney Hologram Imaging hosts, life is beginning to settle down when an intriguing video arrives to Philby’s computer at school. It’s a call for action: the Overtakers, a group of Disney villains, seem to be plotting to attempt a rescue of two of their leaders, both of whom the Disney Imagineers have hidden away somewhere following a violent encounter in EPCOT. A staged attack by new Overtakers at Downtown Disney, startles the group. One of their own, Charlene, is acting strange of late. Has she tired of her role as a Kingdom Keeper or is there something more sinister at play? When caught sneaking into Epcot as her DHI, acting strictly against the group’s rules, Finn and Philby take action. Has the “impossible” occurred? Have the Overtakers created their own holograms? Have they found a way to “jump” from the Virtual Maintenance Network onto the Internet, and if so, what does that mean for the safety of the parks, and the spread and reach of the Overtakers? Are they recruiting an army from outside the parks? A dark cloud in the Kingdom Keeper era is unfolding, and with dissention in their own ranks, it’s unclear if there’s any chance of escape. Characters Kingdom Keepers *Amanda *Charlene *Finn *Jess *Maybeck *Philby *Willa Overtakers *Chernabog- Trapped in a jail cell at Animal Kingdom. *Maleficent- Trapped in a jail cell at Animal Kingdom. *Evil Queen- Was in charge of rescuing Maleficent and Chernabog. *Cruella De'Vil- Secong in charge of rescuing Maleficent and Chernabog. *Frollo- Persued Willa to give him the information of what Jess dreamed. *Green Army Men- Attacked Willa as they were under the control of Frollo. *French Gaurds- Chased Willa at EPCOT in order to get the information she knew. *Hugo- Philby's friend betrayed him and joined forces with the Overtakers. *Trolls- Attacked Philby, Finn and Charlene at Maelstorm. *Crash Test Dummies- Persued Charlene at World Showcase. *Pirates- Seen gauding Tom Sawyer Island *Gaston- Seen in the Overtaker's base by Finn. *Horned King- Seen in the Overtaker's base by Finn. *Prince John- Seen in the Overtaker's base by Finn. *Big Bad Wolf- Chased Finn, Amanda and Pluto through Magic Kingdom. He soon had a fight with Pluto. *Louis The Alligator-Mentioned by Finn as one of the alligators attacking him,Amanda and Pluto *Green Eyes- Their danger made its first appearence in this book. Other Characters *Megan Fuchs- Helped Finn and Amanda get out of CyberSpace Mountain when it was attacked. *Ariel- Helped Willa escape Frollo and helped the Keepers find out what Jess's dream meant. *Mulan- Heped Finn, Charlene, Maybeck and Willa escape EPCOT. *Jafar- Not an allie of the Keepers but not an Overtaker, it seems that Jafar wanted The Keepers powers of being a hologram. *Shan-Yu- Not an allie of the Keepers but not an Overtaker, it seems that Shan Yu wanted The Keepers powers of being a hologram. *Dillard- Back as Finn's friend, he helped them by putting a cell phone in each of the parks so they can always tlk to Philby to cross them back. He also helped Finn and Charlene escape Shan-Yu and his gaurds. *Mrs Philby- Helped philby fight Luwoski. *Mrs Whitman- helped Finn and The Keepers by taking them to each of the parks they needed to get to. *Wanda- After snooping arond Disney, she was put in prison, she helped Finn get to see Wayne. *Wayne- After his kidnapping, he is now in hiding at the same plaace where Maleficent and Chernabog was locked up in. *Minnie- Helped free Amanda from her spell with Finn *Pluto- Helped Finn and Minnie free Amanda from her spell. Video '' '' Gallery 8329766.jpg|Original Front Cover of Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play 158141116.jpg|2nd Front Cover of Kingdo Keepers IV: Power Play Category:Books